


Beggining

by GonFreecss



Series: Lieuamon advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Noatak rescue another boy.
Relationships: Noatak/Lieutenant
Series: Lieuamon advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037898
Kudos: 5





	Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

The boy had no name. He was raised in the streets and never received one, he was called rat, beggar and other insults. He never received kindness until he met Noatak.

He was being beaten again when his attackers starting moving strange. Besides them were a boy of his same age...bloodbending. He had hear rumors about that but he thought they were just that, rumors. 

"Are you fine?". 

The abusers had run away and now both of them were alone. "I am fine".

"You are shaking. Sorry of I scare you. I don´t like using my bending habilities but sometimes I have to do it, specially because I am to small and young. If you want I can leave you alone". He was too captivated by the stranger that he didn´t answered and it led to be misunderstood by the other one and left, thinking that he was afraid of him. He ran as quickly as he could to catch him. 

"I am not afraid of you!. I think you are really awesome. Please take me with you!".

His saviour looked at him. "Okay, I don´t have a place where to live but you can come. My name is Noatak and one day I will rise and will make a world where the benders are punished for abusing their powers". 

Since that moment, the boy knew that he will follow Noatak wherever he went. He had never met someone that treat him like a person and he also didn´t believe that benders were superior to non benders.

"What it is your name?".

"Oh, I don´t have one. I never received one but since now you can call me Lieutenant because I will be your right hand."

Noatak smiled and hold his hand to guide him. 


End file.
